The Solstice Gift
by ideasofmany
Summary: Oneshot. Set after the second season episode "A Solstice Carol". Gabrielle realizes the perfect Solstice gift for Xena.


**Solstice Gift**

Disclaimers: I do not own Xena. Contains suggestion of love between to women, so if you can't accept that. Click away now.

Timeline: Takes place somewhere after the episode; _A Solstice Carol._

"You know Xena, I didn't have a present for solstice for you, but I realized something I could give you." Gabrielle announced, as she moved toward the floor beside the sleeping pallet of their room.

Dropping the saddle bags, the wood floor thudded from its bulk. Looking outside the window, she noticed a light dusting of snow sprinkling across the village. They decided to stop at this village when Xena sensed a storm coming. She didn't know how the woman sensed these kind of things, but more often than not, she was right. Turning away from the window, she stretched her arms and legs, groaning in the process. They had been traveling at a breakneck pace south. They were hoping to avoid the worse of the snowstorm after aiding the orphanage and Senticles and the village was the closest refuge.

"Gabrielle, really, I've already told you, you are a gift to me. There is nothing more that you can give me than you just being here with me." Xena answered, as she removed her boots slowly. The snow that had accumulated on them from trudging through the snow still hung on, but soon scattered about the room as she tossed her boots to the side. The warrior looked up from her actions and found Gabrielle in front of her with a mischievous smile and her hands behind her back.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Xena questioned with one raised brow. She only saw that look on Gabrielle's face when the bard had thought that she had bested her at something.

Keeping her smile and her hands behind her back, Gabrielle began to explain.

"Well, I really find it symbolic how you gave me the cute little lamb from my childhood. You do know I am a grown woman don't you?" Gabrielle queried.

Xena rolled her eyes and sighed at the comment, but the blond continued.

"I've though about it and; the little lamb symbolizes how you see me. You see me as an innocent, a clear unblemished symbol of innocence. You think my fleece is as white as the snow that blankets the ground outside. Here I am, following you where ever you go, just like a sheep." The bard continued, despite the exasperated sigh that the warrior released. Xena was afraid the blond bard was going to analyze what she had given her, when in Xena's mind, it was just a nice little trinket in reminder of the blond's childhood.

"Gabrielle, do you have to read into everything? Sometimes a toy lamb is just a toy lamb." the warrior complained, hoping the woman might spare her the psychological tangent.

"Let me finish Xena. Humor me okay? So- you see yourself as the force inevitably leading me to the slaughter." The younger woman began, as Xena's eyes widened in realization. The warrior was hit hard by the comparison. Maybe her heavy analyzing wasn't so far from the truth. Gabrielle's heart was pure and innocent, and every day that she spent with the woman, Xena felt responsible for that fleece getting muddied and sheared. Xena's heart dropped at the thought. All the recent events that had been happening made it hit too close to home and she couldn't help but feel the guilt that poured forth from her sadness at the truth.

"Xena are you still listening?" Gabrielle asked, kneeling on the floor in front of the warrior. One hand behind her back, and one hand reaching out to the warrior's clenched jaw. Her thumb caressed the warrior's cheek.

"Please don't feel this way Xena. I want to be with you, I choose to follow you. You are a part of me, and all that happened with Perdicus made me realize that." she quietly admitted as she looked into Xena's eyes.

Noticing tears that had begun to well at the base of her friend's sky blue irises, the bard reached to brush them away as they fell.

"We need each other. We are leading each other. Where we falter; the other leads. You desperately crave to have the peace and innocence you think I have. I am here to remind you something; the fleece grows back. The mud washes out. Underneath it all is the purity, the innocence, and the love. It is all in you. I see it there, even if you don't. I may seem to be just a kid to you but trust me Xena. I'm right." the younger woman finished.

Xena sniffled at the confidence displayed by her friend in her speech. If the blond did believe in her, and could see all of that, she would not doubt her. A smile formed on her lips as she took the bard into a soul crushing hug.

"Easy there Xena! Not all of us have an indestructible body like yours!" Gabrielle joked.

Xena wiped her eyes, fighting back tears at the impassioned speech, and the attempt at humor her friend brought out for her benefit. The bard knew Xena hated emotional moments. Getting back her composure, Xena joined in on the lightening up of the situation. She had been thoroughly moved by the bard's words. The weight on her shoulders significantly diminished by Gabrielle's reassurance.

"So where's my gift?" Xena asked, through dried tears, as she released the bard from the hug.

Gabrielle brought both hands from behind her, revealing empty hands held at her sides. Seeing no visible proof of a gift, Xena's brows scrunched in confusion.

The blond took hold of one of Xena's hands and placed it above her heart.

"I give you my heart. Happy Solstice Xena!" Gabrielle said sweetly. "So whenever you doubt what I've told you, hopefully you remember that you have my heart. It couldn't possibly be knocked off that huge pedestal you seem to have placed it on." she humorously added; to take the seriousness from the moment.

Standing up from the kneeling position, Gabrielle approached the warrior seated on the chair. Bending down, she tilted her head and dipped in to kiss Xena softly on the lips. Moist pillowed lips touched, and not a movement was made. Only the intermingling of shared exhaled breaths escaping their nose and sighs of happiness acknowledging a belonging. Desire and need was not the intent of the contact. It was just a promise of friendship and support. Possibly a beginning for love budding into romance. The snowstorm began to rage outside, as a storm neither of them were prepared for, brewed within the inn walls. A storm that would be essential to their being.

The End

**Author's Note: Happy Holidays to everyone :)**


End file.
